


Apparently, love hurts

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, glass door, rated as such because of Misaki's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B trying to storm out in the middle of an argument with Person A, but they end up slamming straight into a glass door.</p>
<p>source: otpdisaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently, love hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I thought of after seeing the prompt on tumblr. SaruMi was the first ship that crossed my mind so I made this :D

"What the hell, Saru? Why have you been holed up in your office for the past three days?" Yata asked after barging in the said Scepter4 member’s workplace. The ginger-haired teen looked around and saw that there was barely any sign that Fushimi ate anything for the past three days except canned coffee and some energy bars.

"Why, Misaki? Did you miss me~?" Fushimi drawled while Yata blushed madly.

"F-Fuck no! Who in their right mind would miss you?" retorted the smaller vanguard.

"Oh, right. Misaki’s mind isn’t in its so-called correct state that’s why you missed me enough to visit me here in the headquarters."

"Shut up, Saru. And what the holy fuck are you trying to do with yourself? Starve to death? Only drinking canned coffee and having energy bars isn’t healthy!" The little crow complained while the other continued typing.

"Tsk. It’s not like I can help it. And besides, unlike Misaki, I actually have to work. I don’t have any time to play around outside."

"Ah, I see. Glad to know that my concern is very much appreciated and know what, Saru? Fuck you. I’m outta here." Yata turned on his heel, only to slam on the glass door when it closed after Akiyama entered while carrying several stacks of paper.

"Ugh- Who the fuck put the door there!?" The small teen groaned while his hands were clamped over his nose. Tears gathered in his eyes from the pain.

"Ah, Yata-san! I’ll go get some ice." Akiyama placed the stacks of paper on Fushimi’s table and ran outside.

"Tsk. That’s what you get from trying to be a drama queen." Fushimi stood up from his chair and walked to the smaller teen.

"Shut your trap, you fucking dick and get the fuck away from me!" Yata swatted Fushimi’s hands away from him. The third-in-command clicked his tongue and carried the skateboarder to the chair then settled him on his lap.

"Fucking bastard! Let go! Dammit! Ugh… my nose…"

"Sir, here’s the ice." By the time Akiyama returned, Yata was squirming on Fushimi’s lap. The short teen was trying to get away but to no avail.

"Let go of me, you shitty monkey! Let go! I’ll fucking stab you in the gut if you don’t!"

"You have neither sword nor knife, Misaki and you’re the one who should shut up." Fushimi gently held the ice pack over Yata’s nose while the smaller teen hissed and elbowed him on the stomach.

"Shit! That stings!"

"Bear with it or you’d be sporting a bruise because of your stupidity."

Yata stopped squirming but continued grumbling threats and profanities under his breath. After seeing that the Red Clan’s vanguard was being attended to, Akiyama took his leave.

"Stupid fucking door… stupid fucking workload… stupid fucking monkey…"

"Blame the Captain for playing jigsaw puzzles. He’s the one who passed the paperwork to me so if there’s anyone you should be angry at, it’s him." Fushimi droned.

"Tsk, stupid fucking Captain of the Blues..! You owe me for this shit, you fucking monkey! I’ll hold you hostage in my apartment and feed you for those three fucking days you’ve overworked yourself! Fuck your Captain if he complains."

"Whatever you want, Misaki. Whatever you want."


End file.
